Typically, self-motorized recreational vehicles (hereinafter RVs) such as motorhomes, campervans, truck camper (TC) and the like, may provide for transport, living, and sleeping accommodation. Accordingly, RVs may include a kitchen or galley, living and sleeping areas as well as a lavatory. Further, the RV may include electronically-powered appliances such as water heaters, washing machines, dryers, ovens, microwave ovens, refrigerators, televisions, air-conditioners, and the like. RVs may include a trailer hitch for towing a vehicle such as an automobile attached thereto. When parked, the automobile may then be detached from the RV and used for transportation while the RV may remain parked in a desired area such as at a campsite. To power electronically-powered appliances, the RV may include an internally-stored electrical power source such as batteries, and/or a generator to provide power to the RV when mains power may not be desired or available. Unfortunately, the internally-carried power source may take valuable space and increase weight of the mobile home. Further, generators consume fuel, are noisy and need to be running to provide power to the RV. Accordingly, embodiments of the present system may overcome these and other disadvantages of conventional systems and methods.